Coven of Trena
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: Charmed/Profiler crossover


COVEN OF TRENA

By: Wolfa Moon.

*********************************************************************

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this but I wish I did. I love both shows but if I get the misspelling wrong or you think I got the attitude wrong. I'm sorry. But I hope you enjoy anyway. S*C

**********************************************************************

Atlanta, Georgia

11:30 PM

Clara Rentin walked down the same back ally she always did on her way home from work. Wearing her purple velvet cloak made her stand out against the dull darkness of the buildings. Carrying books and humming chants on her way. It was as ordinary for her to walk this way as if you were going to work. Her routine is routine. She knew this and so does the shadow that stalks her. A bend comes up. You can't run quick enough to the street or be heard over the car noise or the rave music. So it was the perfect place. 

Atlanta, Georgia 

11:30 am

Doctor Samantha Waters came walking up to the crime scene. There were police guarding off the area. She took in the surroundings. Dull, dark, perfect place for a killer to strike. When she looked at the girl it made her think. Why walk this way home when you can take the main and be safer? She looked over at her partner and friend John Grant. He looked like he had a rough night. 

"Sleep well John?" He smiled at her.

"Yeah, but waking to this. I don't like." He flipped back a couple of pages in his notepad. "Her name is, was Clara Rentin. Local High School student. She was walking home from the Library after it closed."

"So what was she doing here? Partying?" John shrugged to her question.

"Walking home." Bailey answered in his calm tone. "She only lives two blocks down that ally."

"Does anybody know what she was doing at the library?" Sam knelt down over the girls' corpse.

"We contacted the library. They told us she was on the computer. George is looking into that." Bailey knelt down beside her. Sam lifted up the necklace. "What is that?" Sam, shuck her head. It was a pentagram necklace but with a sword entwined with a rose laying over the star in sterling silver. Sam looked over at the crowd. A small girl about 6 years old stared at her. She's wearing what looked like a white and pink Easter dress outfit. Her eyes stood out to Sam. They looked deep into her.

"Bailey! Sam!" John called out to them. Sam looked in his direction and back again. The girl was gone. The two got up and went to where John was standing. He pointed his pen at the wall.

"Looks like somebody else was walking on their way home and got fried." Sam examined the wall. She saw a bright flash and the man disintegrate as he saw the girl killed.

"No he was killed after her. The killer noticed him and did this."

"How do you know it's a he?" John asked. 

"I don't know I'm just guessing." John scratched his head in a whatever move. Bailey looked over at them.

"Alright let's get back at the command center."

San Francisco, CA

10:00 am

Piper turned around in her kitchen to put eggs on a plate. 

"Breakfast." Phoebe came tumbling in. "Morning honey."

"Morning." She was acting chipper but not. She missed Cole. So she grabbed herself a cup of coffee.

"Want any eggs?" Phoebe looked over at her.

"No thank you."

"Don't worry he'll be back from hell soon."

"Is it really that obvious?" Piper squinched her face.

"Mmm, yeah." Piper put another egg on the oven. "Don't worry honey he'll be back soon. And hopefully not late like, LEO!" Phoebe cringed at the loudness of her sisters' voice. A light formed behind her. And formed into her husband.

"What?" He looked shocked. Piper kissed him on the lips.

"Breakfast."

"I'm sorry but something happened and we were discussing it, I'm sorry." Leo took a seat.

"Discussing what?" Phoebe got interested. Anything that kept Leo late was not good.

"Some witches have been showing up killed."

"Really," Piper dumped the eggs on a plate and lay them infront of Leo. "Who's doing it?"

"We don't know. Even their deity doesn't know."

"Deity?" Phoebe would do anything right now to get her mind set off Cole.

"Yeah," He took a bit of the egg. "Mmm." Piper smiled to that. "She was watching them and one of them need to talk to her after their coven meet as one always gets to ask her after one. And that's when the killer strikes."

"Why is he hunting down this particular coven?" Piper asked sitting down to her own eggs.

"She's not sure. But she is extremely upset."

"Can we meet her and ask questions?" Phoebe took another sip of her coffee.

"We can't, she's busy trying to protect the other 5 members."

"So she's a white lighter?" Piper asked.

"No, kinda, it's hard to explain." The mystics call from above. "I have to go." 

"Wait." Piper stands up and gives him a kiss. "Good luck. Now you may go." Leo smiled and orbed out. She looked over at Phoebe. Phoebe stared back at her. "Book of Shadows?"

"Absolutely." Phoebe got up with new energy and went to the attic closely followed by Piper.

VCTF Command

2:00 PM

The group sat around the command center table.

"Well I did find out who she was talking to." George said typing and putting it up on the view screen. " She was talking with 5 other girls. It was their daily coven meet."

"Coven as in witchcraft?" John stroked his head with his pen.

"That would explain the books." Sam said holding up the one she was reading. It had the same symbol as her necklace had. "What else does do they day?" 

"Well, it seemed there was another death in their coven in Philadelphia, PA."

"So what do they do, perform magic over the Internet." John smirked.

"Well they actually do. They were performing a death renewal spell for safe passage through the realms."

"And do you know what the symbol means?" Sam looked over at George.

"Give me a minute." His fingers flew over the keyboard. A website popped up. John read.

"The Coven of Trena. Who the hell is that?"

"Actually heaven. She is their deity or so they believe."

"Ok George. Where are the other girls of this coven located?" Bailey asked.

"Mental institution." John remarked. George gave a mock smile. 

"Well, 3 out of the 5 live in San Francisco."

"And the other two?"

"Nigeria, Africa and London, England."

"They sure do get around." Bailey looked over at John.

"Since we don't have jurisdiction there we'll have to go home turf. George get me the addresses."

"Already have." Bailey smiled.

"Teachers pet." George only smiled at John.

"Good, we leave in an hour."

P3

10:00 PM

Piper sat at their couch waiting for her sisters and husband to show up. But what she saw next totally surprised. Cole and another woman walked into the club. She wanted to get up and smack him but she decided to watch and wait to see what he was up to.

"So this is where the 3 girls of Trena hang out?" Sam spoke up to him. 

"We'll George pulled up their credit card bill and this is where most of their credit money goes to. So why not." John Grant said into her ear.

"Bailey would love this." She motioned her head toward the crowd and loud music. She pointed over to the bar. The two walked over and took a seat. And they began to scan the crowd. 

Piper's eyes locked with Cole's for an instant and he turned back to the blond. A plop next to her left took her attention away.

"Hey Paige."

"Hey to you too. What's up?"

"Cole." She motioned her head in the direction of the bar.

"Why that two timer. Why aren't you doing something?"

"I am." Trying to remain calm. "I'm waiting foe Phoebe."

They didn't have to wait long. For she entered in the next moment and sat on Piper's right.

"What's up?" Piper motioned her head toward the bar. Phoebe followed her gaze. Cole was sitting next to a Blond haired woman. Phoebe looked back to piper.

"Maybe he's undercover." 

"Yeah. Maybe." Piper said skeptically.

"Or maybe he's two timing you." Paige blurted as she sipped her water.

"Thank you for pointing that out."

"No prob." Paige didn't seem to mind the laser beams coming out of Piper's eyes.

"We'll I'll just go check it out." She stood up.

"There's one of them." John pointed out as a girl about 21 walked out toward the back of the place with an estranged man. The two got up and headed after her. 

Bump! "Sorry." John looked down at the girl infront of him. She gazed deep into his eyes. 

"Sorry." She said sheeply.

"Excuse me." He said and tried to get around her. Phoebe lay and hand on him. A flash flew before her eyes. A girl was being killed, he rushed and flew across the area and the demon blew up the blond then turned to Cole. When she opened her eyes. He was gone.

Phoebe ran toward her sisters

"Well?" Piper asked.

"Demon trouble." The three go up and headed out the back. When they opened a door. A woman shouted.

"JOHN!" A crash followed the scream. The three got out there. The man held a knife up and was about to stab the girl. Piper froze them. Paige looked over at her.

"Lucky you didn't blow them up." 

"Yeah well." Phoebe ran over to Cole, or to John if you're getting confused. He had a back wound. "Phoebe we need you."

"He's hurt."

"We'll take car of that in a minute. Come here." Phoebe came over." Do you have a spell."

"Um, um."

"Phoebe?"

"I, I…"

"I do."

"Okay." No time to argue with Paige.

"When in Doubt, Burn him out." The two gave her a look. "Well you two weren't coming up with anything."

"Ok, Ok." She unfroze the two. "Get away." The girl tumbled to the side. Then all three said.

"When in doubt, Burn him out." The demon vanishes in the normal fashion of flames. They looked to the girl. She was enveloped in a starry orbing of a red fusha color. Phoebe ran over to Cole's side.

"We need Leo." 

"LEO!" Piper screamed. He appeared. "Heal him." Leo looked over at Cole. He went over and healed him he was in shock at not being thrown across the ally way.

"What about her?" Paige motioned toward the blond/Sam.

"Don't worry about that. Leo orb Cole back to the house."

"Piper he…."

"Orb now. Talk when we get there." Leo couldn't argue with his wife. He took Cole's/John's hand and orbed out.

"And her?" Piper walked toward the door. 

"Inside." Her two Sisters entered the club. Piper did her swish of the hand and made time resume. She closed the door. 

Sam looked around the alleyway confused. There was no girl being held by a man. There was no John against the wall he was flung at. 

"John!" She cried. "JOHN!" She pulled out her cell phone and called.

"Bailey."

"Bailey. John's gone."

"Alright, I'll be right there."

Halliwell Manor

11:30 PM

Phoebe and gang walked into the room. She headed toward the living room.

"How is he?" Leo stood against the wall with a gun being pointed at him be Cole. 

"Phoebe stand back." Leo warned. She took a step forward instead.

"Cole what's going on." The man looked over at her and up and down. He recognized her as the girl from the club.

"As I was trying to say earlier."

"Where am I?" Cole asked Leo angrily.

"Your home." 

"Phoebe, I wouldn't." Leo warned. Phoebe paid no heed.

"Phoebe you shouldn't." Phoebe looked behind the man who was holding Leo to see Cole standing there. The man/John looked over at Cole. He put the gun to his side and stepped back. "Why don't you give that to me?"

"Why should I?" John raised the gun at Cole. Cole made a lightning ball appear in his hand.

"This is why?" John starred at him then lowered the gun.

"Good reason." He turned toward the other girls. 

"What the hell is going on here?" Piper asked.

"I tried to tell you but you, heal, orb, go."

"You still coulda told us."

"But you, you."

"You're not gonna win." John told him. He recognized that look on plenty of women. His head hurt and his back ached. He took a seat on the couch. His look alike, Cole, stood guard carefully. John was thinking he would do the same thing in his position but he was numberly out numbered. The crowd stood in silence.

"So who are you?" Paige asked interrupting the silence.

"I could ask the same of you, but my name is John Grant. I work with the FBI."

"And what were you doing at the club?" Piper asked.

"My Job. And who are you?" Phoebe stood next to Cole. John noticed Boyfriend and girlfriend. So that's the reason she helped him.

"We'll I'm Paige, Paige Matthews." She extended her hand to John. He took it and shacked it.

"Pleasure."

"Piper Halliwell." She shaked his hand reluctantly. John looked at the man he aimed the gun at.

"Leo." The two shuck hands.

"Leo, Sorry, I was just caught of guard."

"That's okay."

"Phoebe, Halliwell." John took her hand.

"Charmed." He looked over to his twin. "And you are?"

"Cole." John extended his hand. It took a nudge from Phoebe to shake his hand. He didn't tell her that he was suspecting him on being a demon. He took his hand he sensed something but it wasn't demon. Or so he hopes.

"Well now that is all over with can I make a phone call?"

"To whom?" Cole asked still unable to trust.

"My friend. She's gotta be worried and call half the FBI."

"The blond woman?"

"Yes. May I?" Piper nodded.

"Kitchen." John got up slowly and walked by them. Cole watched him the most as he left the room. He wasn't the only one. 

"So what do you think?" Piper asked the question to Cole.

"Human I think. I sense something but not sure."

"He looks so much like you. Think he's available?" Paige asked. The remark earned her a few glares. "Jeez."

"So what is he doing here?" Phoebe held onto Cole's hand tightly.

"I'm not sure, Leo?"

"Well the girl was being held was of the Coven of Trena."

"Coven of Trena?" Paige looked around skeptically about other covens. She heard about some and how they weren't like the charmed but some did have power.

"That's the coven that is being killed off."

"Well we killed the demon so they're safe." Cole took a seat.

"No they're not." Cole said to Piper's joyful hope of job well done. "When there is one demon, there is another. And if they're after this Coven. Somebody will surely get the rest. Why are they after this one Leo?"

"They're deity."

"Leo is there anyway we can talk to this deity?" Phoebe asked as she sat down on Cole's lap.

"Well deities can take forms. But few can see. They have to possess a person in order to help or talk."

"Great. But couldn't we use a spell?" Piper asked as she sat down next to Paige. 

"I don't know."

John dialed the number of Sam's cell phone. He had lost his somewhere.

"Sam Waters." She sounded upset.

"Sam?" A deep breath could be heard inhaled on the other end.

"Oh my God John are you okay? Where are you?"

"Calm down. I'm safe. I'm in a house in San Franscico."

"What happened?"

"Well I was hurt and some people helped me out."

"But you're okay?" He knew what she was thinking.

"Yes Sam, no Jack. So where are you?"

"We're approaching a house of one of the girls."

"Okay, Be safe. I'll meet up with you later and if anything happens I'll give you a call."

"Oh yeah I have your cell phone."

"Thanks I wondered where I left it."

"On the ground near the wall you were thrown against."

"Come on Sam." He could hear Bailey call in the background.

"Are you sure you're alright we found blood."

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Just if you need me look up the Halliwell residents okay."

"Okay. Be safe."

"You too, Bye." John hung up the phone.

Carter House

12:00 am

Sam walked up to the house door with Bailey.

"Bailey, isn't it kinda late to be knocking on somebody's door."

"No it only insures that they're home." Bailey knocked on the door. There came no answer. He knocked again. "Ms. Carter this Bailey Malone of the FBI. We need to talk to you." A crash was heard from inside. Bailey charged the door.

Halliwell manor

John entered the room quietly. They were talking about deities. Thoughts ran through his head. The witch theory popped up again.

Leo looked up at the ceiling.

"I have to go."

"What about him?"

"Talk to him. I have to go." Leo orbed out.

"Great." Piper said.

John thought this would be a good time to enter the room.

"Did I miss something?"

"Nothing important." Cole said 

"Did I do something to upset, cause if I did I would gladly leave here if I knew where in San Francisco?" Piper nodded yes. "I am."

"Well you're at our manor." Paige said. 

"It's nice but I need to get back to my friends."

"Why are you in San Franscico?" Piper asked.

"A case."

"But you stationed out of Atlanta."

"How do you know that?" Piper held up his badge. "Where did you get this?"

"It was on the couch. So why are you here?"

"Murder investigation."

"Of whom?" Phoebe asked.

"Um," Just answer the questions so you can get out of here, John thought. " The Coven Of Trena, ok?"

"Didn't Leo.." Piper put a hand over Paige's big mouth before she could finish. 

"So what led you here?" Cole sat up straighter. 

" A death of one of their members in Atlanta."

"But was there another one?"

"Yes, in Philadelphia."

"Oh,"

"Oh what?" Phoebe asked him.

"Nothing."

"What do you do for a living, Cole?" John asked politely.

"I'm a de A, Former."

"Oh, that explains why you're so interested in law." John took a seat next to Paige. And she was so happy. 

"Yeah well I keep in touch once in a while." John looked off toward the stairwell.

"Something wrong?" Piper asked following his gaze.

"Do any of you have any children?"

"No." John looked to Piper then back to the girl on the stairwell. She motioned him to come here. He stood up. 

"What's upstairs?"

"Nothing, just rooms." Piper said a little to protectively.

"Really." He walked toward the stairwell.

"Do you have a warrant?" Cole said getting up.

"No, But I can get one." He took a step onto the stairs. The little girl still motioned for him to follow.

"Piper freeze him." Phoebe grunted to her. John began walking up the main flank of stairs. "Piper." More sternly.

"Alright." Piper flung out her hands. Nothing happened. He kept on walking.

"Piper?"

"I'm trying." John was almost to the 2nd floor. Piper did it again. Nothing happened. 

"We better stop him." Cole and the others followed up the stairs. He wasn't on the 2nd floor so that left one last place. The 4 of them headed toward the attic.

John stood infront of the book of shadows. The pages flew by. The girl smiled at him. He heard footsteps and …

The 4 entered the room. John had a pen in his hand and was writing something in the BOS. 

"What are you doing Mister Grant?" Piper asked. He looked over at her. 

"You three must read." He stepped away from the book. The three came around to the book.

"We who need to see the unseen.

To see the deity being.

To talk with,

To understand with.

To help and talk out means for saving the few of all.

To see the unseen.

So mote it be." After they recited it a starry red, fusha orb came from John and out infront of him. John collapsed to the floor. When the orbing stopped. A girl of 6 years stood there. She was in an Easter dress of white and pink. The girl looked around the room. She looked at the 3 charmed ones.

"Can you see me?"

"Yes." Piper answered.

"Good. For a second I thought it didn't work. But of course it works." She turned toward John's form. She knelt down next to him. "Thank you."

"Is he okay?" Paige asked as they came over toward them.

"Yes. Just warn out. I do that. I have to ask forgiveness. But it was the only way." She looked over at Cole. "You demon." Cole looked at her. 

"My name's Cole."

"Sorry, Cole. Can you please take John downstairs? I don't think you want him to wake up in the attic now do you." She stated to the charmed. They looked to Cole. He came over, took his hand and shimmered.

"Come with me." The sisters followed the little girl down the stairs.

Morning rose up upon the houses and the big Golden/red Bridge.

The night seemed to fade away. The little girl told them to go to bed. Which they dutifully did no questions asked. Cole watched over her as she watched over John. But Cole fell asleep as she commanded it so.

Sam slept in John's motel room. She couldn't bear to not see him again. She dreamt that she was going toward him them he shimmered away. And when she next saw him he was on the ground wounded and starry lights around him.

John woke up to the site of a 6-yr. old girl laying on the coffee table asleep. He looked more around and found Cole asleep in a nearby chair. John sat up. His head hurt a little. He needed something to drink. 

IN the kitchen he found coffee make and the machine. He poured the water in and set it to go. He popped bread in the toaster and waited. Phoebe came in a while later she kissed him and walked to the fridge for juice or jelly.

"Coffee almost done?" She was still half-asleep.

"It's going." She came to sit next to him. She rests a head on his shoulder. "Phoebe?" 

"Mmmm." She was vast asleep. Great all he needed now was Cole to walk in and see this. But when the door opened luckily it was Piper.

"Morning."

"Morning." I answered.

"Cole, Could a deity become a human form? From what Leo said she can't do that, unless it is a powerful deity." I looked at her confused. "Well?" Play along.

" Possibly I guess, sense anything is possible."

"True. So how's John?" The door opened again and Cole walked in. "Morning John." I stare over at him. He smiles as a joke and sits on the other side of Phoebe. He gives her a kiss on the check. She stirs. Cole looked at me. His eyes told me to own up to my name. "John, morning." She was staring at Cole. I sighed.

"Morning Piper." I finally answered. If Leo handn't just arrived the way he does in light the glass would have shattered to the floor. He face was a bewilderment of emotion. Cole looked over at me and smiled. He was loving this. Leo looked at us.

"What just happened?"

"We reversed roles, not on purpose." Cole spoke out. "But he played along." I was gonna get in trouble. It's amazing how natural this feels.

"John you shouldn't have pulled that sh…" Piper stopped when the doors opened and the 6yr old deity entered the room. "Morning honey." She looked around at all of us.

"Morning sweetie." She answered and came over to me. "I'm sorry about last night."

"It's okay." Phoebe wakes up and looks at both Cole and I. I point to Cole to stop the confusion. She stands faces him to say something. But he just takes her hands and kisses her. Now he is smooth. The little girl begins to climb up one of the stools. I get up and lift her up onto it. She nods her head as I take my seat.

"Thank you."

"No problem." 

"So who wants pancakes?" Piper ask. She certainly is the cook of this house. Leo raises his hand. The girl raises hers, I raise mine, Phoebe hers, Cole his. Piper looks happy. She gets to do what she loves. I look over at the girl.

"So do deities have a name's?" She smiles at me. Leo looks at me as if how do you know.

"Yes, my name is Trena."

"Trena, you're the deity?" Leo looks shocked.

"Yup, don't worry this is temporary."

"Did you know that another one of your coven was killed?" She lowers her head and nods.

"Yes, I felt it last night. I tried to save her, but I couldn't." Tears formed in her eyes. "I could not stop him as a ghost. So did this." She felt her face and looked at her hand in confusion. She looked to Leo then to me. She trusted me. 

"They're tears. They form from strong emotion." I answered. 

"Thank you." I nod my head as she does to me. She smiles. 

"Who wants the first pancakes?" Piper has a plate out over to us. Since nobody grabs them. I take the plate and put it down infront of Trena. She stares at them then to me. I smile. She has no clue what to do with them. So I take the liberty to fix them up for her.

I called Sam and we'll meet at P3. 

P3

12:00pm

Soft music plays in the background. Cole and Phoebe dance on the dance floor. Trena has not left my side. And I don't want her to. Piper sits with Leo at the couch. Paige had work so she couldn't come to this. 

"Why don't you dance?" Trena asked me from the next bar stool.

"Cause I don't have a partner." She looks around.

"Good point." I stand up. She's about 3ft tall, And me at my 6 ft. I stand infront of her. 

"May I have this dance?" She looks at me weirdly.

"OK." I grab her under her arms as if a little child and have her hug me and her legs around me. I take her one hand and lead her around the dance floor. 

"How old are you?"

"896."

"So why don't you chose a more grown up persona?"

"Why? People trust me. And I like this form. It's mine. No other like it."

"Good point." I can feel eyes on us. Cole and Phoebe. She whispers in his ear. Possible would you do that with our kids. He just snuggles back at her. Leo and Piper probably the same thing. 

The door to the club opens unnoticed. Sam and Bailey come down the stairs. Sam sees John dancing with the small girl. She comes to the bottom of the steps.

"I knew you liked them young John, but isn't she a little to young." I stop dancing and look over at her. I set Trena on the floor. She comes over to me and gives me a hug. She pulls away.

"Miss me." The others stand up and come over. "Um Bailey Malone, Sam Waters, This is Leo, Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell, Cole and Trena." Sam is looking at Trena. Bailey is starring at Cole.

"Oh my God." Escape his lips. Sam looks up.

"Oh my."

"Yeah we know we look alike." Cole answered. He wasn't upset about it anymore. And he didn't regard me as much a threat. 

"So what's up Bailey?"

"We called the other girls and told them to come here like you asked."

"Here? I didn't call." I looked to Cole. He shuck his head no. Trena tugged on my pant leg. I bent down. "What is it Trena?"

"The bad man."

"Bad man honey?" Sam knelt down. She had Chloe, so mother expertise. Trena looked at me then back to her. 

"He's coming."

"Who?"

"Cole get ready." Cole nodded his head. He cold sense it to what she sensed. Leo seemed the same way. I shuddered, was that it. The warning system I was built with. The door opened. Two girls walked in. one looked 17 and had ditched school to be here. Another 22, probably ditched college or played sick from work. "Carmen? Helen?" the two girls ran over and enveloped her in a hug. They looked like a happy family. 

"Isobel is dead."

"I know." A wind roared through the place. Sam and Bailey exchanged looks. I knew what was going on. The demon was coming. Not better yet but worst yet, he was here. "Piper freeze the room." Piper did something with her hands. Nothing happened. I looked to Sam. She was frozen in place. So were Bailey, Carmen, Helen, Leo, And Cole. Trena let go of my hand. She tapped Cole and he seemed to unfreeze. "Come on." She tugged my hand. She took both of us out into the ally way where this all began. Phoebe and Piper followed.

"I sent Leo to go get Paige." Piper filled us in. Trena looked at us. 

"Phoebe make a spell to vanquish. Cole get ready to use your gift. Piper blow him up if you can. John, I need to use you."

"Use me?" She stepped forward.

"I need your body. It was not fate that brought you together. It was me. I need to." I looked to Cole. I trust him more now. He nods as if he had to he would do it. 

"Okay." She swirled into the starry fusha light that she is and came into me. It was warm. And then….

A howl of wind blew open the door. Trena in John and Cole stood side by side. The demon is ugly about 7ft. Horns like a ram. //If you ever saw Buffy. It looks like the think Ethan Ryein turned Giles into. // Cole threw and energy bolt at it. It grabbed it and threw it back. Cole shimmered and it passes through. 

"Any bright ideas?" Cole formed another one and threw it. When the demon threw it back Trena caught it. Put some more muscle behind it. It hit throughout the structure of the demon and made him fly against the wall.

Inside P3 everything unfroze. Sam headed toward the back door where all the noise was coming from. She opened the door.

Trena walked behind Cole. "When I tell you to shimmer, shimmer." Cole nodded. Leo just arrived with Paige. The demon stood at full footage. Cole threw another blast at it. The demon grabbed it. He began to but more power behind it. Cole looked at Trena. She/he stood right behind him. The demon let it go.

"Shimmer, Now Piper." Cole shimmered and the blast went through him and hit Trena.

"John!" Sam screamed. She began to come forward. Piper froze her.

"Now!" Cole screamed at them.

"Demon destroy,

Never comeback for anyone's employ." The demon burst into a million pieces. Cole looked over at Phoebe.

"Having a bad spell day." She came over and hugged him. Sam unfroze and ran toward John. It was starry light around him. She knelt down. The light left.

"John." The others gathered around. Piper nudged Leo. Leo just shuck his head. Sam ran a hand through John's hair.

"Don't worry John you're safe." It felt warm. Nice. Soft touch. I opened my eyes. Sam was crying. I touched her face. 

"John? John." She hugged me so tightly and let go when I tapped her. " I thought you, nevermind what I though." I looked around the ally.

"Where's Trena?" Everybody just began to notice. Helen stepped forward.

"She went home."

"She's safe."

"She always is." I look to Sam and Bailey.

"Let's go home."

Airport

11:00am

Sam Bailey and I wait for allowance to board. Piper, Leo, Paige, Phoebe, and Cole come to see us off. We talked for a while about what happened. What would and wouldn't go into the report. They were relieved and I say how else am I gonna word it. Magic saves the day. Then I said I might just add that for kicks. Helen and Carmen sent a card since they couldn't ditch school. The group leaves and gives blessings of safe journey. I say next time that I'm in town maybe I'll visit. They said they like that but let it be for vaca and not professional. We say our good byes. They leave because of work, school, club, higher powers, and lower powers. 

We get on the plane and take a seat. I open the letter that the coven gave me. Taking out the envelope a necklace drops onto my lap. It's the coven of Trena symbol. I opened the card. It's a spell for safe journey and said this is a gift from us and you help. Signed Carmen, and Helen. Close then open. I do so. The words change. If you ever need me hold this pendent and say my name 3 times. Your deity, Trena. Sam leans over as I put the necklace around my neck.

"New fashion statement."

"No just a gift from my Deity." I smile at Sam she smiles back. I'm curious to know what she thinks. 'Maybe I can have him help me baby-sit Chloe?' I look at Sam. "Did you just say something?"

"No, Why?" I look at the necklace.

"Maybe I can baby-sit for you when we get back."

"Really?"

"Yeah why not." Sam kisses me on the check and smiles back comfortably into her seat. I look out the window and ignore all the safety things. I have a Deity on my side.

THE END.

Hope you enjoyed. R&R please. TY.


End file.
